Part of me that will never fade
by bookfreak and mother nature
Summary: Puck has done the unthinkable and will sabrina forgive him or will she find out how to live life to the fullest because she is sick of her life now. Rated T for minor violence. And the comfort isn't receive by puck but by doing something she is good at
1. A scar

**this story is based on**_** Part of me**_** and no i don't own **_**part of me by Katie Parry**_

**and i don't own the**_** sisters Gimm.**_

_**i'm writhing this because i'm moving away from a place i've lived in for nine years and in august a few days before i move will be **_

_**me and my best friends 10th year from the day that we first meet**_

_**that is way inspired me to wright this.**_

**Pov. Brina**

_This is the last time i put up with this! _I stormed up the stupid stairs into my room. I hate this! Everything here is messed up why can't i have normal parents that don't scream and yell when i ask a a friken question!

Why can't i have a normal sister that doesn't have fantasy dreams about me getting married to a smelly prince that shouldn't exist! Why can't i have a normal grandmother that doesn't fight crimes or try to kill people with her battle ax!

Why can't i be normal and not be an existent of the brother Grimms and just be a normal girl. And most of all why can't i have a normal boyfriend! That hasn't stolen, killed in hidious ways and cheated on my TWICE this past year.

And those are are worst things this time when i found him kissing no kissing isn't the right word more like trying to swallow Christine Sparkles the no not amazing not even the cuties girl more like the most dicusting girl in the entire junior year. .

So now staring at my lime green walls i've made a choice and no matter what anyone says i know it's the right one. And I know night is my best chance.

**Pov. Puck**

I know i screwed up this time. And I know i she never agreed with me on anything i do like how i kill and stuff. But come on even i know i went to far on the cheating thing then at dinner when she told the whole family about it! I felt like i was going to die, then i kinda blew up at all the comments i was reaciving from everyone and told them that maby i don't love Sabrina. Then things went down hill from there she punched me in the gut and screamed in my face that i should go and die in a hole. Then she left But I know that she'll forgive me eventually she always does. Oh yea another her dad sceamed that if i ever came in 15 feet of him again he'd lob off my head and throw it into the nearest volcano. I know aggressive much. so i did the most obvious thing i ran to my room. Hopefully i could get Grimm to forgive me tomrrow. I didn't know that there was no tomorrow.

**Pov. Brina**

I had grabbed my knife and my combat boots turning as i looked at the house that i lives in for 9 years. The house that I had found my parents. The house Daphine had found out abut magic in. The house i had found love in. The house that he let me down in. I take one last look and realize the moon had peaked out and filled the house with memorizes. The first happy Christmas is years for me and Daphine something that felt impossible to happen until then. The first day meeting granny. Then theres me and puck fighting like always. i haven't said his name since i had sean him kissing her. I turn around and get into my car. One last look as i drive away knowing i will never come back. A tear glistened on the corner of my pale skin before getting ripped into the wind.

Thats the last time i cry for love


	2. AN i need ideas

**Yes this in an authors note BECAUSE I'm having wrighters block!**

**so if you have any amazing ideas please please PLEASE tell me bout them so click the very shinny button! **

**your needy fan fiction wrighter,**

**Book wor**


	3. New girl

_**JUST GO OUTTA MY BLOCK! :) IM SOOO HAPPY **_

_**PS I DONT OWN DA SISTERS GRIMM OR KATIE PERRY OR ANYTHING ELSE YOU KNOW I DONT OWN!**_

_**TEEHEE**_

_** POV SABRINA**_

___This is the part of me! _I turn down the radio as a smile creeps onto my face a fresh new start. This time i won't screw up. I let out a slow sight as i pass threw a stupid mountain a really small mountain but one none the less.

The road is dirt so its not that hard plus i love the feeling of the wind wiping my hair around. I gess thats what my red convertible does to me. I've been driving for two days strate. One word for it….. SUCKY!

Today it was a pair of faded ripped jean shorts and to make a good impression on this little town i was going to be living in for a little bit a soft pink tank top that read DANCE with splatter paint across the middle.

And of course my black boots with my spiked belt and my fav RED SUNGLASSES! Ok so maybe not a GOOD impression… but an ok one…..considering i could have worn my black leather jacket and my blue tank that said TEENS RULE.

But hey I'm trying here.

As i round the corner i see a worn down sign that says "_**Welcome to B T E". **_The rest of the letters were faded so of course i had no idea of what the towns name was… just great, just great. I speed down the road, dust smoking any small town folk i pass.

I blast my music as _Raise you're glass by Pink _comes on. I pass a bunch of places as i come into the "town" its so small that Far- um… i meant were i came from looks actually civilized.

I see people stare as i pass. Good they just saw a girl that's gonna change this small town. I pull into the sherifs station and turn off my engine remembering my story… you see my old friend from NY called up asking for a favor since he got caught in some deep trouble and now I'm gonna bail him out, and in return i stick here for a bit then he lends me some money and i take off touring the world and never thinking about HIM **(in case you don't know i mean Puck)** ever again.. I take a deep breath and here i go.

I here a bell chime as i walk in the station. Its old if you ask me two cells are next to each other, both dingy and dirty as if no one has been there in a LONG time next to it is an office with a chair a desk and a phone…. odd. I turn to see a guy laying down in his cell. He looks my age with dark brown hair, slightly sharp features (probably from sneaking out… he would be the look out and a good one by that.. just saying). He had a tone body… and without him opening his eyes i knew they were brown.

"Hey John." I say softly. A smile curls up on his lips." Hey Sabrina anything new?" He asked. I let out a small laugh as he sat up faking a yawn. "Nothing much just busting my old friend here outta jail." I say. We both crack up laughing. "so what did you do this time?" i ask. Just as he was opening his mouth a bang came from the door i turn around and take off my sun glasses putting them in my back pocket. What i saw was kinda creepy. An old man in a sherifs outfit.

The creepy part was that he looked like an actual old time sherif. He had blood shot eyes and a long mustache that dropped down towards the ground. He took one look at me and said in a surprising clear voice for a man his age "Your the new girl in town eh?" "Word gets round fast in a small town i suppose." i say under my breath. He looks at me for a long time before he… Laughs?

With watery eyes he says. "So you're here to bust out your friend i suppose." I let a smile tug at my lips at johns mouth fell open. "You got that right _sir_" I say my eyes glaring but a soft one. He shuffles over to his desk and sits as he looks under the brim of his hat saying "Well _Miss_ why do you think you're friend here hasn't done anything wrong." he gestured towards john. "Well sir." i say this time no fire in my voice it was nurtral no emotion showing. "he wasn't caught at the seen of the crime now was he, AND there isn't any proof that John was convicted of this crime or had any part what so ever in the taking or activity of the disorganization of the law."

I see them both look at me in shock. Then the cop shuffles over to Johns cell and unlocks it saying nothing at all. John slowly comes out and just stands there. "John go wate in the car while i sign the release forms." When i was done with the signing I ran outside and jumped into the car speeding off.

After a while John looks at me and says "Did you even know what i was calmed of doing?" i shot him a quick look before saying"Nope." Then we both erupted with laughter.

_**LIke it? Hate it?**_

_**Press the shiny button I DARE YOU! :)**_


End file.
